


驯化

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 朝思暮想的人变成少年出现在眼前是什么感觉？





	驯化

30代还迷路是一件有些羞耻的事情。  
这天节目收录结束的早，一出电视台刚好能看到被夕阳染红的天空，丸山和经纪人打了招呼，拎着帆布袋打算步行回家。  
但就是从这时开始有点不对劲。  
明明街道名字相同，可是却怎么也找不到自家的住宅楼，他沿着街区走了两三遍，望着快要落山的太阳叹了口气。  
早知道就做保姆车回去了，该死的文青体质。  
“喂，迷路了吗？大叔。”  
丸山扭头，一个瘦小的少年站在几米之外看着自己，猫一样的眸子闪闪地映着余晖。  
“…嗯。”  
丸山选择实话实说。  
“这可不太好办啊…”  
男孩鼓着嘴嘟囔着，小幅度地摇着头。  
“我可以住你家吗？”  
身体比大脑快一步做出判断。  
“好啊。”  
少年只是犹豫了一瞬就回答了丸山，仿佛在他面前的不是来路不明的奇怪大叔，而是关系亲密的后桌同学。  
“涩谷昴。”  
“…丸山，丸山隆平。”  
“跟我来吧。”  
涩谷转身把自行车锁在路边的栏杆旁，单手把书包甩在背后，轻巧地跑到丸山前面，留下一个单薄纤细的背影。  
少年的家不大但很干净，除了基本的家具，角落里堆着一摞摞干净的衣服，矮桌旁边放着一把尤克里里。  
“会弹吗？”  
他看见丸山望着那把尤克里里出神，伸手拿过来抱在怀里，随意地拨弄着琴弦，让它发出叮叮当当的响声。  
丸山点点头，又摇摇头。  
“你可真是个怪人。”  
涩谷皱了皱眉头，笑着说。他没有按什么和弦，只是一遍一遍地，从第一根弹奏到最后一根。  
“我本身是想要买吉他的，但我哥把他用旧的这把尤克里里给了我。”  
他摇头晃脑着，似乎陶醉于这几个单纯的音符。  
“我哥说，等我把这个弹好了。”涩谷用手重重地划过琴弦，“就给我买吉他，好几万的那种。”他有些得意地抬了抬下巴。  
“…那你加油。”  
丸山沉默了很久之后说。

 

这是丸山和涩谷同居的第三个星期。  
丸山本人是不太想用“同居”这个容易让人浮想联翩的字眼的，但是在涩谷大大方方的向同学和邻居多次介绍自己的“同居人”后，他也被迫接受了这个设定。  
“为什么不可以说是同居？”  
这天在丸山又一次拐弯抹角提出来用词问题的时候，涩谷反问道。  
男孩刚洗了澡，潮湿的发尾贴在脖颈上，整个人都蒸腾着水汽，细瘦的双腿显得短裤空荡荡的。  
“现在不就是在同居吗？”  
他伸出沾着水珠的食指。“Maru和我。”  
“你叫我什么？”  
“Maru啊。”  
“…哦。”  
“你这人可真奇怪。”  
涩谷大咧咧地靠在沙发上，拿过一旁的尤克里里，他的进步很快，现在已经可以弹出简单的和弦，少年一边拨弄着琴弦一边哼唱着新学的歌。  
“I'm yours…”  
丸山却是像被烫着似的，在沙发上向后撤了半米，然后似乎发现自己的反应有点过激，又挠挠头，露出一个软绵绵的笑容来。  
“你唱英文歌很好听。”  
涩谷没有注意到男人的反应，抱着琴愈加兴致勃勃，那把尤克里里沾了头发和身体上的水，变得有些湿漉漉的。  
涩谷拨弄了一会儿潮湿的琴弦，看到丸山低着头不说话，便瘪着嘴把尤克里里放到一边，用脚尖碰碰男人的大腿。  
“Maru…”  
“嗯？”  
“你给我讲故事吧。”  
“…好。”

 

“从前有一个人，他叫丸山隆平，他有一个很喜欢很喜欢的人，叫涩谷昴。”  
“喂，干嘛要用我的名字。”  
男孩觉得脸有些发热，伸手推搡了他一把。  
“架空故事嘛，我也不会起名字。”  
“好吧。”  
“他们在同一个团体里，两人都是闪闪发光的偶像。但是在丸山眼里，涩谷永远是最遥不可及，但又催促他向前的星星。”  
“但有一天，这个星星一样的人陷入了困扰，因为他发现自己有了想走得更远的梦。但代价是离开丸山，和其他从小一起长大的伙伴们。”  
“丸山发现了自己意中人的异常，他又何尝不想让涩谷去追逐梦想呢。但外面的世界充满艰难险阻，他不想让涩谷走出他的世界，也不舍得让他离开。”  
“他为了留住涩谷，拼命地向对方展现自己的爱意，比如过分亲密的肢体接触，比如在节目中对对方说一些擦边球的句子，再比如在全国观众的面前进行表白。”  
“别走啊，至少是为了我。”  
“在他们演奏的时候，丸山对着涩谷吹着口琴，或者弹着无头吉他的背影，用眼睛无数次地述说着。”  
“可是涩谷最终还是执意要离开，于是他走出了刻满丸山隆平爱意的那个世界。”  
“然后呢？”  
男孩蜷着的双腿有些麻木，他换了个姿势问丸山，眼睛亮闪闪的，若有所思。  
“然后就没有然后了。”  
“啧…什么嘛…”涩谷有些失望地靠在沙发上。  
“这种烂尾的故事最难受了。”  
他小声嘟囔着。  
“但是，这到底是怎么样的一种感觉呢？”  
男孩望着天花板发呆，“留不住自己爱上的人。”  
“嗯…什么样的感觉呢…”  
丸山也和他一起盯着日光灯。  
“可能从一开始就和光线一样吧，近在咫尺却无法据为己有的感觉。”  
“我觉得更像这样。”涩谷支起身子，扭过来对着丸山指指自己细弱的胸腔，然后在左边笔画了一个潦草的圆。  
“像是心脏被摘走的感觉。”

 

丸山来到这个家已经很久了，久到让他已经忘却掉曾经的生活，那些充满镁光灯和镜头的日子随着起居室窗外东升西落的太阳一起在记忆里渐行渐远。  
涩谷回家的时间开始不固定，他在右耳上打了三个洞，每天在他推开门的时候，丸山可以听到银色的耳环碰撞出来的细小声音，像是夏日屋檐下的风铃。  
“怎么样？很酷吧。”  
这天男孩掀起衣服，给丸山看刚穿刺的高音谱号的脐钉。  
“嗯，不错，挺好。”  
男人正在准备第二天早上的粕汁，他把食材仔细地清洗得干干净净。  
“喂。”  
涩谷有些不乐意地瘪了瘪嘴，走过去将细白的肚皮往丸山的手臂上贴。  
“Maru都不好好看一眼的。”  
男人非但没有扭头，还背过身去继续整理刚切好的蔬菜。  
“好吧，那我走了。”  
涩谷没好气地甩出这句话，他和丸山相处得久了，男人把最柔软的地方向他展现得彻底，少年深知如何讲出让丸山最开心的话，也渐渐知道哪些字眼能最刺痛对方的神经。  
他故意把走字咬得很重。  
不出所料的，丸山低着头把他扯进了怀里。  
“别走。”

 

他们就这样穿着衣服站在花洒下面，大股的水流让布料变得透明，少年的胸膛紧贴着丸山的，一根根分明排列的骨骼湿漉漉地硌着他。  
涩谷踮着脚用手臂环着丸山，闭眼舔吻着男人的嘴唇，一些新长出的胡须扎着他的舌头。  
他们倚着坚硬的瓷砖交换吻和空气，丸山把涩谷墨色的长发拨到脑后，就着对方接纳的姿势将沾了润滑剂的手指插进穴口。  
“啊…Maru…”  
涩谷的呻吟很好听，在封闭的浴室内打出漂亮的回声，他仰着头迎合着丸山的动作，明亮的星光从他半闭着眼睛里流出。  
少年背对着丸山趴在洗手台，黑色的长发垂在突出的肩胛骨上，像是蜿蜒的溪水。他的穴口沾满了润滑剂，摆着腰肢用黏糊糊的臀瓣磨蹭丸山勃起的阴茎。  
然后就是漫长又快乐的进入。  
少年的体内湿软紧致得一塌糊涂，丸山看着涨成深色的阴茎在布丁般软弹滑嫩的臀部里进出着，最后的一点道德谴责也随着涩谷勾人的鼻音在空气里消失殆尽。  
他掐着对方细瘦的腰，一下下狠命地操干着。  
少年喉咙里的呻吟被他抽插得变了调，仿佛秋风里的落叶，在浴室内被吹拂摇摆。  
丸山伸手扯住那些蜿蜒的发丝，强迫涩谷从镜子里直视着他，然后用自己沾满汗水的胸膛贴着对方背部突出的骨骼。  
“下次别那么说了。”  
他用唇抵着涩谷的耳廓，吻过那些银色的风铃。  
“别说走。”  
男人发出的声音似叹息也似自语。  
在窗外的细雨开始拍打在玻璃上的时候，他将第一次的精液射进少年体内。

 

第二次的性事是在客厅。  
涩谷仰面躺在桌子上，水滴混合着汗水从他身体上滑下，细白的皮肤因为高潮的余韵泛着漂亮的粉红，像是一道精致可口的甜点。  
“再来。”  
他用线条流畅的腿夹着丸山的腰，脚跟抵着他的尾椎，用口型无声地催促道。  
勃起的粗大阴茎很快就插进了依然紧致的甬道，丸山用手托着涩谷的圆润的臀，在下身操弄的同时在上面留下斑驳的指痕。  
涩谷的眼睛被灯光晃得泛出泪水，和身上乱七八糟的液体一起反射出光芒，那些光芒随着丸山的动作变换着，这让他看起来像一颗脆弱的星。  
在男人大力的顶弄之下，少年的眼泪终于顺着脸颊流下，和汗水一起在精巧的下巴上汇合再乘着重力滴落。  
涩谷的眼前模糊成了一片光斑，他用手指抠着丸山厚实的背低声呜咽着，失神地将视线望向沙发的角落，混沌中一片深棕走进眼帘。  
是他的新吉他。  
“看着我。”  
男人突然的出声把涩谷的思维扯回来，他带着茧的手指掐着少年的下巴，毫不掩饰的力度让男孩吃痛地皱起眉头，涩谷本来想攀着丸山的脖颈撒着娇出口抱怨的，但那双狭长眸子里刀割一样的悲伤使他只能沉默。  
丸山就保持着钳着涩谷下颚的姿势抿着嘴唇操干着，他的力气是那么大，让少年的细嫩的穴口泛起了血红。涩谷漂亮的眸子里盛了一汪泪水，大颗透明的液体顺着脸流到丸山的掌纹里。  
“Maru…Maru…”少年的声音泛着沙哑，他皱着漂亮的眉头，如落水者的呼救般一遍遍唤着他。  
“我在…”丸山吃掉那些咸涩的泪，用自己的阴茎安慰着也折磨着身下的男孩。  
然后他吻过涩谷突出的肩峰，把最后的一点回忆和哀愁一并交给再次的高潮。  
当射精后的丸山脱力般地拥住涩谷时，男孩蜷缩在男人汗津津的怀抱里，发出幼猫般细小的呜咽。  
“你弄疼我了。”少年抽泣着说。“我好痛。”  
丸山环着涩谷瘦小的身体，喉咙梗得难受。  
“对不起。”他一遍又一遍地道歉。  
我只是太害怕你再次离开。

 

涩谷在丸山清理的时候已经沉沉睡了过去，他漂亮纤弱的身体上布满了欢爱的痕迹。  
温热的水流冲洗掉载着各种各样感情的液体，仿佛窗外的夜雨，把那些值得留恋的无法忘却的一并带走。  
最后，男人把少年的身体轻柔地放在床上，像是对待最易碎的玻璃花樽。  
涩谷再次睁眼是在丸山干燥温暖的怀抱里。  
“对不起。”他吻上对方的喉结，轻声说。  
一只手摸了摸他的发顶，涩谷听到面前的胸腔里传来隐忍的抽泣。

 

“别离开我好吗。”他说。  
“永远都不。”他回答。

 

END


End file.
